For All the Right Reasons
by sapphireangel78
Summary: Entering into an arranged marriage, Orihime has no expectations that love will be part of it. That is, until she met her groom. This is my first fanfic. IchiHime. AU. Rated M just to be safe. Please read & review


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Bleach. The great Kubo Tite does. I wish I did, though, and it would be for certain that Ichigo _will_ end up with Orihime :D

This is my very first fan-fic. Yes, I'm a die-hard IchiHime fan so I made one. This story was inspired by one of my favorite novels by one of the best authors in the world. The situation of the couple is somewhat similar but the plot is completely different (we don't want to be accused of ripping off someone else's work now, do we? ^_^U).

As you've already known, this is set in a different setting from Bleach. The characters are slightly (and sometimes very) OOC but I try my best to keep them in character. Please be kind, I'm still testing the waters out here. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Looking out from the 2nd story window, 18-year-old Kuchiki Orihime gazed out as a flurry of servants passed by. Everyone is busy setting up for the party that was to take place at the mansion. The day she dreaded the most has finally arrived. The day of her wedding. She was arranged to be married to a complete stranger, the son of one of her father's business friends.

If she were to be asked, she wouldn't go through with the wedding. Orihime believed that one has to be in love to get married. But she didn't have that luxury. No, it was a daughter's duty to follow her father's wishes. And Orihime has always been a dutiful daughter. Besides, no one _ever_ disobeys Kuchiki Byakuya. It is simply not done. "_I didn't even get to meet the guy,_" she thought.

She turned around as the door opened and saw her aunt, Rukia, enter the room. Rukia was only a few years older than her and more like a sister than an aunt. She has been with the family ever since Orihime's mother, who is also Rukia's sister, died. Kuchiki Hisana was like Rukia in physical appearance, with dark hair and dark eyes, but very different in temperament, as Hisana was prim and proper and Rukia was definitely not. In a household full of brunettes, Orihime felt like the odd woman out with her bright auburn hair. But as Rukia constantly points out, there were a couple of redheads up in the family tree, too. And nobody could argue with the gray eyes she and her father share. On Byakuya, it may seem cold and calculating. But on Orihime, it held innocence and purity.

"Hime-chan, what are you still doing in your nightgown?" Rukia demanded as she moved closer to the window. "If nii-sama finds out you haven't even taken a bath yet, we'll both get into trouble."

Orihime waved her hands in front of her face and answered with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Rukia-nee. I was just spacing out." She looked away. "It just feels so unreal, you know. I'm really getting married…"

Rukia smiled sadly and hugged her. "I'm proud of you, you know that. Not everyone is strong enough to face what you are going through." She held Orihime's chin and said, "Chin-up, Hime-chan. I'm sure nee-sama is very proud of you up in heaven." Rukia made the moment light by raising a fist and adding, "Besides, if that guy you're marrying doesn't treat you right, Tatsuki and I would just beat him up."

Orihime laughed and squeezed her aunt tight. "I better take that bath now, Rukia-oba-sama," she teased.

Rukia let go of taller niece and answered, "Well, you better hurry up. The servants will be up shortly to help you dress. Tatsuki is also on her way. And don't you ever call me oba-sama. It makes me feel old. And I'm only 5 years older than you."

Orihime's laughed as she ambled towards the bathroom, "Hai, hai. Rukia-nee."

"Good that we understand each other." Rukia then mumbled to herself as she mentally ticked off the things she had to do before the wedding, "That Rangiku is so freaking late. I should have never given her the task of picking up the make-up artist."

As if on cue, Matsumoto Rangiku waltzed in the room, her honey blonde hair swayed as she bounced her way to her friend. "Sorry, I'm late, Rukia, dear. I got held up. I finally got a leave of absence from the office and my boss calls me to ask where I put those papers he told me to file."

"And naturally you hadn't filed them," Rukia quipped dryly. "Hitsugaya-san should have fired you a long time ago. Considering he does all the work, anyway."

"Oh, he will never do that," Rangiku said airily. "He needs me to lighten up the atmosphere. He is so serious all the time."

Rukia laughed, "I guess life isn't easy for a child genius."

"Enough about me," Rangiku waved the topic aside. "How is our Orihime holding up?"

"Good. Better than she was ever since this engagement was arranged." Rukia sighed. "She has resigned herself to her fate. Personally, I don't think I can go through an arranged marriage."

"So, do I. Well, Orihime was raised to be dutiful. And your brother-in-law is scary. I really don't want to make him angry." Rangiku shuddered.

"Be glad you don't live with him. I don't think you can live with all the rules he imposes."

"What your brother-in-law needs is to lighten up. He's too uptight. Poor Orihime-chan…"

Rukia laughed. "Don't pity Orihime, Rangiku. Byakuya-nii-sama really loves her very much. He just shows it a little differently." She added quietly, "And pity is the last thing she needs right now."

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the happy bridegroom."

Kurosaki Ichigo turned around as he growled at his friend. "Get off my back, Renji. I don't need your shit at the moment."

Abarai Renji laughed. "Somebody is not in a good mood today. I was thinking you should be, considering it's your wedding day."

"Are you spoiling for a fight? I wouldn't mind humoring you."

"Bring it on, Ichigo!"

"Stop it, you two!" Kurosaki Karin scolded them as she and her twin sister, Yuzu, approached the snarling Ichigo and Renji. "Looking at you both makes me wonder why the two of you are best friends."

Yuzu worriedly looked at his older brother, exclaiming, "Ichi-nii, you're going to ruin your suit! The wedding is only in a few hours, and I can't have you looking like you're in a fight."

Ichigo let go of Renji. He looked at his sister with a soft look in his face. "Yeah, sorry about that, Yuzu, Karin." He pulled a blank face and pointed a thumb at Renji. "He was the one who started it."

Renji's face twitched. "I'm still inching for a fight, Ichigo. I personally don't mind rearranging your face."

Yuzu looked even more worried. "But Renji-nii, I like Ichi-nii's face the way it is."

Ichigo smiled knowing Renji is putty in the hands of his sisters. He couldn't resist adding, "I like it the way it is, too."

"Why, you---"

Karin decided she had enough. "Really, just stop it. Behave yourselves for a few more hours. Yuzu and I still have much to do and you are not making it easier for us." She pulled her sister, saying "Let's go and leave these blockheads, Yuzu."

She let her sister drag her but couldn't resist pleading, "Please don't do anything rash, Ichi-nii."

Renji visibly relaxed. "I like your sisters, Ichigo. So, I'm going to temporarily lay off you."

Ichigo gave a wry smile. "Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. As he looked back at Renji, he was a little surprised at the serious look on his face.

"We've known each other for a long time, Ichigo. I've never really understood why you agreed to this marriage. It isn't like you," Renji thoughtfully remarked.

Ichigo answered with an equally serious face, "To be honest, I don't know why I agreed. The old man was threatening to cut me off my inheritance if I don't go through with this farce of a marriage. It seems like the best idea at the moment. Kurosaki Medical Group needs a strong business ally. And Kuchiki Corporation is the best deal there is. This is a marriage for assets nothing more, nothing less."

"Tse, don't give me that crap. You don't really care if you're disinherited. As if your old man will disinherit you. And since when have you become noble enough to sacrifice yourself for the family business?"

Ichigo barked a laugh. "Since never. At least not for the business, anyway. I can support myself and I don't need my father's influence to make it though the medical field. He can't control my life, either."

"Which is why I'm asking why. You just graduated from medical school. And you're 25 years old, for god's sake. You've never let your father tell you what to do."

"The old man can whine for all I care. He has been pushing and pushing, constantly crying in front of my mom's portrait saying he has raised a disobedient son who doesn't care about his sisters' future and how their lives are going to change if the business fails."

Renji finally understood and gave a little smile. "And that got to you, of course. I give your old man points for exploiting your weakness. But I never knew that your family business is in trouble."

"It's not anything drastic. But stocks have been down lately and we are not sure if we can recover. We need strong financial backing to bounce back." Ichigo smiled softly, "I would do anything to protect my sisters, you know that. And I can't bring to disappoint them. They seem to like the Kuchiki girl, thinks of her as an older sister already."

"Why haven't you met her, by the way?"

Ichigo gave a wry smile. "I don't need to. Plenty of time during and after the wedding. It's not like I'm excited or happy about this. Besides, nothing will change. She knows this is a business marriage. She shouldn't expect anything."

His friend let out a low whistle. "That's pretty harsh, Ichigo. At least give some consideration for your fiancée. I heard the Kuchiki princess is a knockout. She's been sheltered all her life so nobody has really seen her up close. Aren't you a bit curious?"

"Not at all. As I've said, plenty of time--"

"During and after the wedding. Yeah, yeah, I get it. But tell me something, Ichigo. What about Rika?"

"What about her?"

"Have you ended things between the two of you?"

"As I've said, Renji. Nothing will change."

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one.

What do you think about it? (wringing hands uncertainly) I really hope you liked it. And please, please, please review. I'd love to know what you think of it. Constructive criticisms are definitely welcome (I believe that it can help improve both the story and the author.)

Thanks a lot for reading!

Sapphireangel78


End file.
